L'amour ou la haine Comment choisir ?
by Nexiou
Summary: Sixième année pour Drago et Hermione à Poudlard. Des choix à faire, des décisions à prendre. Sauver sa vie, ou sauver la sienne ?


Elle courait, encore et toujours, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Comme si elle était poursuivie par un monstre sanguinolent, et qu'elle risquait à tout moment d'être dévorer sauvagement par ses crocs aiguisés. Mais ce monstre en question n'était rien d'autre que ses sentiments. Ses sentiments à l'égard d'un certain rouquin, qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée au profit de la première pimbêche venue. Et il lui brisait le cœur, indéniablement. Dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, son organe vital s'affolait, et se fissurait un peu plus lorsqu'elle se souvenait que le jeune homme était amoureux d'une autre. Elle qui l'avait attendu si longtemps, elle qui l'avait aidé autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle se retrouvait mise sur le côté, assise sur le banc de touche, attendant bêtement qu'un jour, il se souvienne d'elle. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur première année, seulement Hermione voulait plus aujourd'hui, et elle l'avait compris durant les vacances d'été, alors qu'elle passait du temps avec Ron au Terrier. Et elle pensait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle avait toujours cru qu'un beau jour, elle finirait par devenir la petite amie de Ron Weasley. Mais elle s'était trompée, et en beauté. Il avait fallu que Lavande se mette sur sa route, et qu'elle devienne ce qu'Hermione avait toujours voulait devenir celle que Ron aimerait.

Sa vue se brouilla de larmes, et essoufflée, elle finit par s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un couloir. Le château était silencieux, personne ne trainait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Elle venait de largement dépasser le couvre-feu un samedi soir, seulement, le voir avec Lavande sur les genoux en train de bêtement roucouler, avait éveillé en elle un amalgame de sentiments tous aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres, et il avait fallu qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. La brunette avait vu Harry hésiter à la suivre, mais en la voyant s'éloigner à vitesse grand v, il avait dû comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Hermione finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur de pierres froides, et tout en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle enfonça sa tête entre ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots naissant. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était lasse de se battre contre son envie d'étrangler Ron, et son envie de le retrouver à ses côtés, comme avant. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas adressé la parole au rouquin, et il avait beau revenir hanter chacun de ses rêves, c'était loin de lui être suffisant. La rouge et or s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle s'en était rendue compte surement trop tard. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien tenté avant ? Si cet été, au Terrier, elle lui avait dit, si elle lui avait confié ses sentiments, peut-être qu'elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que c'est elle que Ron tiendrait dans ses bras et non Lavande. Continuant à se lamenter, se torturant le cœur un peu plus, Hermione redressa soudainement la tête en entendant des pas venir dans sa direction. Paniquée de se retrouver nez à nez avec Rusard, elle se redressa derechef, et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, prit la direction opposée. Elle arriva bientôt face à l'escalier menant à la salle de divination. Ni une, ni deux, Hermione grimpa aussi vite qu'elle le put, et s'engouffra dans la pièce où régnait un parfum âcre, qui lui piquait le nez. Elle détestait cette salle, l'ambiance qui régnait ici était plus angoissante qu'autre chose, et par-dessus tout, elle détestait ce cours. La divination … Cours inutile aux yeux d'Hermione, car personne ne pouvait interpréter les mêmes choses, de la même façon, il n'existait aucune réellement objectivité dans l'art divinatoire, et c'était quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

Silencieuse, et immobile, elle attendait patiemment terrée au fond de la pièce. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une légère brise fraiche sur son épaule, et alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle se retrouva face à Peeves. Hoquetant de surprise, la Gryffondor lui lança un regard noirâtre, alors qu'il se mettait à taper des mains tel un enfant

« De qui te caches tu, miss-je-sais-tout ? On fait la rebelle Granger ? Ouuuuh, je suis sûr que le professeur McGo serait très déçue de l'apprendre ! »

« La ferme Peeves. Et va voir là-bas si j'y suis ! »

Le concerné ricana bêtement, avant de danser autour de la rouge et or. Agacée, Hermione agitait la main, lui faisant signe de la laisser tranquille. Mais visiblement il n'en avait que faire, Peeves n'écoutait que lui, comme d'habitude. Il se posta soudainement pile devant lui, et prit un air surpris avant de lancer

« Oh nooon, mais que vois-je, Hermione Granger a pleuré ! Tu as eu une mauvaise note, et ça te chagrine ? Pauvre petite chose. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle lui lança froidement

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires Peeves. T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller embêter ? »

L'esprit se contenta de rire, tout en secouant la tête de façon négative. Bon visiblement, il ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille. Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, et il fallait que Peeves avec ses réflexions à deux noises en rajoute une couche. Il était toujours là au mauvais moment. Une demi-heure passa, ou elle ignora royalement les remarques de Peeves, restant cloitrée dans un mutisme profond, lui lançant de temps à autre des regards haineux. Puis, au bout d'un moment elle décida que la voie devait être libre, et elle descendit l'échelle précautionneusement. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir, suivit malheureusement de Peeves. Un silence de mort régnait dans le château, et elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Allumant sa baguette à l'aide d'un nox murmuré faiblement, elle avançant aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait dans le couloir sombre. Elle sentait toujours Peeves derrière elle, ne cessant de parler tout seul, et ricanant de ses bêtises. Hermione arriva bientôt dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande, et alors qu'elle allait tourner à droite afin de rentrer à sa salle commune, des pas se firent entendre non loin d'elle. De nouveau paniquée, elle chercha désespérément, une cachette quelconque. Bêtement, elle s'engouffra derrière la grande tapisserie murale, et éteignit sa baguette. Elle entendit Peeves rire, et puis il s'adressa à l'inconnu. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle reconnut la voix de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici à cette heure-ci ? Et surtout, aussi loin des cachots ? Le vert et argent lança une réplique acerbe à l'esprit frappeur, et puis plus rien. Son organe vital martelait vivement sa poitrine, résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles. Elle avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration durant plusieurs minutes, et elle finit par lâcher un grand soupir de soulagement. Sortant de sa cachette, elle ralluma de nouveau sa baguette, quelque peu effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver face à Malefoy. Mais rien. Le couloir était vide, même Peeves était parti. Fatiguée, elle remonta jusqu'à sa salle commune, et sans faire de bruit, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Ses camarades dormaient depuis belle lurette, et seule leur respiration résonnait dans la pièce. Hermione alluma la bougie posée sur sa table de nuit, et tout en se mettant en pyjama, elle entendit Ginny l'appeler. La brunette se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, et cette dernière, d'une voix endormie lui demanda

« Ca va Hermione ? T'étais où ? »

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, rendors toi Ginny. »

Elle n'eut comme réponse d'un simple grognement, et elle finit par se glisser sous les draps. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi Malefoy se trouvait au septième étage à cette heure tardive de la nuit, et hésita à en parler à Harry demain. Depuis qu'il s'était mis dans la tête que le vert et argent était devenu un mangemort, il ne cessait de l'espionner, de faire des suppositions, certain qu'il manigançant quelque chose. Hermione aurait voulu le croire, seulement, elle pensait Malefoy trop jeune pour faire partie des mangemorts et bien trop bête pour avoir une quelconque mission à accomplir pour le Mage Noir. Ses pensées s'évanouirent bientôt pour laisser place à Malefoy avec une tête de fouine, suivit de Ron qui volait sur son balai en ricanant et lançait des bombabouses sur Harry et elle.

La sonnerie de son réveil la tira brutalement de ses songes, et elle sut de suite que la journée allait être longue jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son lit ce soir. Se redressant, les yeux dans le vague, elle bailla et s'étira longuement, s'encourageant mentalement à se lever. Quelques filles partageant son dortoir s'étaient déjà levées, se préparant activement dans la salle de bain. Certaines d'entre elles avaient besoin d'au moins une demi-heure chaque matin pour se pomponner. Tout ça juste pour aller en cours. Hermione préférait amplement rester plus longtemps dans son lit, de toute façon, pour s'habiller, se laver les dents et se passer un coup de brosse, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une heure. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ginny et de Parvati, Lavande ayant déjà été retrouvé son « Ronron ». La rouge et or n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque la blondinette avait informé tout l'étage qu'elle allait voir Ronald, ou « Ronron », comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer. Hermione trouvait se surnom terriblement ridicule, mais faisait un effort surhumain pour tenter de ne rien dire.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione chercha Harry du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver, en train de pousser Seamus à sa droite bien malgré lui, se faisant pousser par Lavande de l'autre côté. La brunette lui fit un signe de la main, et le Survivant s'extirpa du banc pour aller s'assoir un peu plus loin, en face d'Hermione et de Ginny, tandis que Parvati allait retrouver d'autres amis.

« Les retrouvailles du matin …, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique tout en secouant la tête. »

Ginny se mit à rire, de façon légèrement exagérée, tout en fixant Harry, le rose lui montant aux joues. Hermione ne fit aucune remarque, et attaqua son petit déjeuner en beurrant des tartines à la confiture de fraise. Tandis que les trois jeunes gens parlaient de tout et de rien, le jeune homme finit par sortir son livre de Potion, n'écoutant plus du tout la discussion des filles. Hermione roula des yeux, tandis que d'un air outré, elle pointa son couteau face à Harry et lança

« Tu veux bien arrêter de lire ce livre Harry Potter ! »

Le concerné fit la moue, mais face à sa meilleure amie, il finit par le refermer à contre cœur et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Mais il m'intrigue tellement Hermione, et je n'arrive à trouver aucune information concerné le « prince de sang-mêlé ». Il a bien dû exister pourtant ! »

« Harry, on a repassé toute la bibliothèque de fond en comble, et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui. Il ne devait pas être bien connu, sûrement un professeur ou un élève qui avait décidé de se donner un surnom pour faire le malin. Je trouve que tu as une trop grande obsession pour ce livre. »

Le Survivant tint compte des remarques d'Hermione, mais se contenta de le ranger dans son sac, décidant de le relire plus tard ce soir. Tout en finissant ses tartines, la brunette aperçut Malefoy allait s'installer à la table des Serpentards pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, et soudain, l'épisode de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle hésita une seconde, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Interloqué, le brun toisa la rouge et or d'un air interrogateur, se retournant pour voir qui Hermione fixait, et demanda à sa meilleure amie

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

La Gryffondor revint soudainement à la réalité, ferma la bouche, et balbutia

« Je … euh, je crois que j'ai oublié mon … mon livre d'Histoire de la magie dans le dortoir pour cette après-midi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Hermione faisait mine de chercher ledit livre dans son sac de cours. Prenant un air soulagé, elle lâcha tout naturellement

« Ah non, il est là. »

Puis, elle finit sa tasse de thé d'une traite avant de lancer à Harry

« Allez, finit ta tartine, sinon on va être en retard pour le cours de Botanique. »

Harry et Hermione sortirent du château, emmitouflés dans leur manteau, le nez enfoncé au fond de son écharpe. L'air frais du mois de novembre fouettait leurs joues, faisant voler leurs cheveux. L'hiver se faisait grandement sortir, pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione. Arrivés aux Serres, l'air ravi de la rouge et or disparut subitement lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, en compagnie de Lavande. Fuyant le regard du rouquin, elle s'installa autour de la grande table, à côté de Neville. Harry quant à lui, fit un petit sourire à Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre Ron. La jeune femme comprenait parfaitement qu'il était tiraillé entre Ron et elle, et que ce n'était pas une situation facile, pour personne. Malgré tout, elle le remerciait sans cesse intérieurement de ne jamais lui en parler, sachant pertinemment dans quel état toute cette histoire la mettait. Le cours finit par commencer, et de suite, Ron s'effaça de ses pensées pour ne laisser place qu'à l'enseignement du professeur Chourave. Le cours porta sur les Mimbulus Mimbletonia, que Neville affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ces cactus gris rejetaient une essence d'Empestine de leurs pustules lorsqu'on les touchait. Ce fut bien entendu Neville qui tenta l'expérience, au plus grand désarroi du professeur Chourave. Hermione ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il se passa, et n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit qu'elle reçut un liquide verdâtre, gluant en plein visage. L'odeur putride qu'il en dégageait était tout simplement horrible à respirer, et tandis qu'elle entendit les rires des autres élèves, elle tenta tant bien que mal de retirer cette chose de ses yeux.

Neville ne cessait de confondre en un tas d'excuses auprès d'Hermione et Seamus qui avaient tout pris en pleine figure, leur clamant qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé et qu'il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi puissant. La jeune femme lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, tandis que Seamus s'amusait avec le liquide qu'il avait sur le visage, se prenant certainement pour une créature maléfique, déclenchant le rire de certain.

Le cours finit, Hermione dont le visage avait été lavé par le professeur Chourave, se pressa jusqu'à son cours de métamorphose, ne voulant pas arriver en retard et laissant Harry avec Ron. Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment dans le couloir avec les autres élèves que le professeur arrive, Peeves fit son apparition. Il venait d'inventer une nouvelle chanson, et lorsque la Gryffondor entendit les paroles de ladite chanson, elle se figea instantanément, l'énervement montant en elle d'un cran.

« … Mais oui, Granger au grand cœur pleur,

La morve coulant le long de son nez,

Elle n'est pas aimée.

Pauvre petite Hermine,

Qui avec ses poils durs, a mauvaise mine … »

La chanson continuait ainsi, durant plusieurs couplets, provoquant les rires de ses camarades qui la fixaient avec curiosité. Hermione, agacée, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quelle espèce de sale petite vermine ce Peeves, elle avait envie de l'étrangler. La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer les regards qu'on lui lançait, honteuse. Elle rencontra le regard de Ron, qui fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas si cette chanson idiote de Peeves reflétait la réalité ou pas. Quel crétin. Il ne comprenait jamais rien. Sentant de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle finit par sortir du rang, et s'enfuit d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, s'enfermant dans l'un des cabinets. Et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, encore et encore, comme si elle ne s'asséchait jamais, comme si elle avait un stock illimité de larmes. La rouge et or était lasse, et ne supportait plus le regard bleuté du rouquin qui lui fendait un peu plus le cœur chaque jour. Elle voulait l'oublier, elle voulait oublier ses sentiments, elle voulait ne plus jamais rien ressentir. C'était bien trop dur et douloureux d'aimer dans le vide.


End file.
